User blog:Echo 1/Anniversary and MOCs
Well, it's been over two months since my third anniversary on CBW, so I figured I might as well acknowledge that. Anyway, here's some new MOCs as well: Toa Skya I've updated a few of the Toa Skya. I replaced the Toa of Lightning with a female Toa of Stone, and I updated a couple of the Toa as well. Rundas The "Seven Swords Toa", Rundas is the leader of the group. He has a withdrawn personality due to losing his original team years ago. He was the original group's close-quarters specialist, but was forced to become its leader when he was the only original Toa Skya left on Skya Nui. Being one of the original Toa Skay, he does not need a flight pack. IMG_2727.JPG|Rundas IMG_2728.JPG|His elemental greatsword, which is also attached to a shield and can be folded in for flight. IMG_2729.JPG|Elemental Broadsabers, two broadswords that can channel his elemental energy into the cutting edges of the weapons. IMG_2730.JPG|All his weapons. One elemental longsword, one standard longsword, two energy blades, two shortwords, and a long dagger. Dynames The team's long range specialist, Dynames wields an elemental beam launcher, which channels his elemental power into beams of raw energy. His flight pack can form an impervious shield around his front side, allowing for easy defense. He was partially inspired by a Gundam of the same name. IMG_2715.JPG|Dynames IMG_2717.JPG|Flight pack's adjustable wings. IMG_2718.JPG|Flight pack shield mode. IMG_2723.JPG|Pose IMG_2724.JPG|Fire. Chrisaya Not her official name... yet. She is the one-armed, female Toa of Stone of the Toa Skya. She's an offensive, quick fighter who uses her weapon for great effectiveness. Her armor was slightly inspired by samurai warriors. IMG_2719.JPG|Full view. (Wish I had brown legs for her. Those would help a lot.) IMG_2721.JPG|Blade for defensive purposes. IMG_2722.JPG|Blade for offensive purposes. IMG_2725.JPG|Back view with flight pack. IMG_2726.JPG|Pose. Toa Thrones The Thrones are a shadowy group of Toa lead by the former Toa Skya of Earth. They are all really modified clones of older Toa Skya, and thus do not require flight packs. Only their "leaders" were members of the original team. None of their names are official as of yet. Dreck (?) The Toa of Earth and leader of the Thrones and a very deadly warrior, Dreck believed that Toa should use their power to bring order to the universe. He also believes in using elemental technology, and even constructed an elemental impulse cannon for his use. This weapon is one of the most devastating cannons in the Matoran Universe. IMG_2733.JPG|Nontraditional Toa of Earth colors! IMG_2734.JPG|He wasn't originally meant to look evil, but he eventually just did. IMG_2735.JPG|Cannon ready for use. IMG_2736.JPG|Cannon next to his Mask of Insect Control. Lodern (?) The Thrones Toa of Fire and CQC specialist, Lodern is deadly, axe-crazy, and loves a fight. He wields a flame caster which can extend or retract for the situation, and wears a Kanohi Sanok, mask of accuracy, which allows him to hit virtually any target. IMG_2737.JPG|Front view. IMG_2738.JPG|Pose IMG_2739.JPG|Pose Resana Resan is the deadliest of the Thrones. While this Toa of Lightning has an upbeat personality and seems harmless, she is extremely cold and callous, having no qualms about killing anyone or anything that gets in her way. IMG_2740.JPG|Big scythe. Big scythe! IMG_2741.JPG|Showing off that scythe. IMG_2742.JPG|This took forever to pose. Alvaron The true leader of the Thrones, Alvaron was also the original leader of the Toa Skya, who abandoned the team when they would not follow his idea of taking over the Matoran world. He eventually left his team for dead, and went off with his only follower, Dreck, to clone his own team of Toa. He is homicidal, plotting, and deadly. He's also a tablescraps MOC, and looks terrible XD. I'll be updating him soon. IMG_2743.JPG|Corrupt light. IMG_2744.JPG|The wings are purely superficial. They have no real use other than to look cool. IMG_2749.JPG|Ugly Toa of Light... Random Makuta Still don't have a name for this guy, but I know one thing: he's ugly. And pretty scary looking as well. IMG_2753.JPG|No eyes. Just horns. IMG_2754.JPG|Four legs, two arms... kind of like a pit version of Nidhiki. IMG_2755.JPG|Another view. IMG_2756.JPG|Rear view. The orb's for flying... I think. Other Stuff One more year Well, I have one more year until college, which means I'll probably be loosening my attachment to the wiki. I've already done that by starting a couple of original projects and extra-bionicle fanfics. Basically, within the next year, I plan to kind-a sort-a leave the wiki. But not yet. I'll still stick around. But I was wondering if you guys wanted me to do some sort of "sendoff" story. What I'm thinking is actually just finishing the Toa Skya storyline. Well, starting and finishing it over the course of the next year. So... Should I do a sendoff storyline? Yes No Extra-wikiular Stories Some non-Bionicle stories I could really use some feedback on: ''Sand''--A short story for a universe I'm starting to map out. A couple of people said they enjoyed it, but I could use more feedback. ''Corrupt Elements''--My increasingly popular Mass Effect/Metroid crossover. It could use some feedback as well. Conclusion Well, that's all for now. Oh, and thanks to everyone who voted to put my drawing on the Main Page! Anyway, see you guys round. Sincerely, ---Deus Vult! 19:12, October 20, 2013 (UTC) And, just for fun, was "Pacific Rim" an awesome movie? YES! Yes! Yes. Maybe. Eh... I guess. Category:Blog posts